


Wished Whores

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [37]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, F/M, Reality Shift, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Watch what you wish for, or a Mythical Pokémon might just turn all women into horny sluts.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 25





	Wished Whores

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 36.

Throughout the world of Pokémon, there are many different species that live in harmony. From the small critters like Rattata and Zigzagoon to the bigger beasts like Rhyperior and Hydreigon. They each have their own place in the ecosystem, fighting against one another to try and establish dominance or otherwise living in fear of the ones even bigger than them.

But there are those that live outside of this ecosystem. Legendary Pokémon, each commanding powers beyond most human comprehension. Complete control of Fire, Ice, electricity, or even embodying temporal or spatial concepts. All of them commanding so much power that it would be impossible for a lone trainer to tame them…

One of these Pokemon was the adorably tiny Jirachi, a Steel/Psychic type that was known to appear so rarely that it earned the wonderfully apt ‘Mythical’ label on top of its existing Legendary status. But there was a very good reason for its rare appearance, and it all came down to the way it interacted with humans.

Its particular power was a simple but very dangerous one. It had the power to grant wishes. Regardless of how big the wish was, it could do it. But only if it thought it was a good one, so there were some limits to how it worked. Unfortunately, as it was a Pokémon and not a human, its tastes vary quite differently from the ones made of flesh and blood…

You see, there is one particular characteristic that defined it. If it was pressed to choose between two wishes that sounded equally fun to grant, it would always pick the one that caused the most trouble. It was a little terrible genie in that sense, always causing issues for the ones that lived in this wonderful world.

And today, as it hid away in a little shrub in the middle of nowhere, it started listening very closely to all the trainers that passed on by. None of them bothering to actually check if a mythical being was in the middle of putting together a devious little scheme. None of them even trying to take a chance, when they could easily catch it if they just tried hard enough.

No, they just carried on with their day, no matter how absurd it seemed. And they talked and talked, saying so many random things that didn’t interest the little Pokémon in the slightest. It was all kinds of family things, how their days were going, how they wished…

Hold on, what was that? Did it finally hear a wish? It leaned out of the brush ever slightly, listening closer once more as it figured out who had spoken up. To its surprise, a pair of boys were passing right by the bush, and their complaints about life were loud and clear.

“Maaaan. I can’t score for shit. What about you, got any luck?”

“Nah. I wish it was easy to score a hot chick. Y’know. So we could get our dicks wet.”

The wish posed was awfully crude, but it was one that enticed the little thing. So much so that it giggled to itself as it vanished into thin air, as it had quite the work to do. Because if it didn’t get started now, then it’d miss the great look upon everyone’s faces as its wish went into effect.

So, those boys wanted to score and get their dicks wet? Well, according to Jirachi, that meant that every single woman in the whole world had to become the easiest lay ever. So what if that meant that they’d all lose their brains in a fell swoop, becoming nothing but whores in the process? That was the wish it heard, and that was the wish it was going to grant.

It could only imagine the looks on all those women’s faces as their loins took control…

\---

Not long thereafter, in Alola, an older woman was busy with the research that her organization had composed. Research that mattered not only to her, but the future generations that would populate the world.

Lusamine. The head of the Aether Foundation, and the one personally responsible for making sure that enough Pokémon of each species are properly preserved. Not just because she would hate to see them hurt, but because at some point they need them properly cared for, so that if any one species gets too low population wise, they can send out the ones that they have in their care and repopulate accordingly. 

“These numbers are…” She mumbled to herself as she went through the paperwork. Not long ago, she had been through a rather terrible ordeal, one that had left her recovering from poisoning from the Ultra Beasts that had invaded their world. But those were still Pokémon, and they had to break back into their home if they wanted to preserve them, even if they came from different dimensions.

Unfortunately, they weren’t having any success. So much so that she had to sigh, putting the papers down on her desk as she leaned into the back of her chair. “How can I reach them again?” She muttered, looking straight up at the ceiling as she tried to wrack her brain as much as she could…

As Lusamine tried to gather her thoughts, put her mind in order and solve the issue at hand, something… snapped. All of her worries, all of her needs, all of the thoughts towards the future… They rushed out of her brain. They weren’t necessary. They had never been needed.

“Hello?” A young voice echoed through the older woman’s office, only for the doors to open and reveal one of the young men that worked for her. A strapping tanned youth, who seemed ready to do exactly what she asked for…

As she looked at him, she could feel a bit of drool running down her cheek. Her heart was pounding, her mind was on fire, and her crotch… It was aching. She needed it to be satiated. That was everything that mattered to her…

The boy looked at the older woman behind the desk, the one who was current busy biting into her lip with barely constrained need, and something flipped inside his head just the same. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this was somebody important’s office.” He said with complete disregard for her former position, because she really didn’t earn that at all. She was nothing more than a whore, just like every other woman in the world. “But since I’m here…”

Lusamine heard his zipper get pulled down, and she immediately climbed onto the table and presented her pussy for him to use. No matter how degrading it would’ve been just moments ago, this was what she was made for, as she licked up a bit of the drool still going down her cheek.

The cries of pure pleasure filled the former head’s office, soon to be joined by many more cries like it across the entire complex…

\---

For some women, the effects of the wish had hit them faster and harder than others. Such was the case for one specific woman resting in Undella Town in Unova, a woman that couldn’t help herself as she rubbed herself without a boy in sight.

Cynthia. The former champion of the Sinnoh Region, currently busy spending her summer vacation in the outskirts of Unova. A woman that knew what she wanted at all times, and one who was able to command so many powerful Pokémon that she had single handedly stopped several attempts to take her title. And now..?

Now, she was busy just reaching into her panties, having thrown every other article of clothing aside. A whore like her didn’t need them. In fact, she couldn’t even remember being a champion, the only thing she could remember was looking all nice and pretty whenever one of those cute boys made it to her special room. Then she’d squat down nice and wide and use her mouth to blow them, and once they’d cum all over her face, then they could go be Champion. She wasn’t made for that kinda stuff…

“Coooock…” The formerly clever woman, who frequently took trips to archeological sites to try and piece together the ancient history of the world around her, was now nothing more than a simple-minded slut aching for the next sausage offered to her. That was all she was good for…

As the woman continued to cry out in desperate need for something to fill her… Something, anything that might just satiate the burning need down below, before her panties would gush over from all the juice she kept on leaking… she finally heard the door to her beach house open.

Cynthia rolled onto her back and hit the floor, gasping, panting and whining like a bitch in heat as she ground her body up against that hard surface as her eyes peered towards the entrance where a bunch of cute boys stood, each of them not even shocked at that display she put on…

“Look, guys, a stray slut! You know what we can do with her, don’t you?” The leader of the kids cried out, and each of them nodded and dropped their pants in turn. They were just as affected by the wish as she was, and they were each happy to provide.

The former champion mewled like a needy pussy as she rolled onto her back, spreading as the kids practically dogpiled on top, each of them going to town on a different part of her, regardless of her wishes.

She just cried out in delight, happy to have her need as a slut satiated…

\---

“This can’t be right…”

Meanwhile, in yet another part of the Alola Region, was Anabel. Former Frontier Head… in her home dimension. Truth be told, she had been tossed into this world through an earlier incident featuring those Ultra Beasts. Thanks to a bright young mind, they had been detained and the chance of her being tossed back would never come to pass.

But this meant that she wasn’t nearly as affected by Jirachi’s powers as she would’ve been. If she was from this world, then she would’ve been just as brainless and as horny as everyone around her. Something that she made a clear effort to avoid as she hid behind a tree, watching girls get railed against anything that would provide enough support.

“Why are they all just giving themselves to the nearest man? What makes them give up their rights as a person and be nothing more than a sexual object for the gratification of others?” The purple-haired suit-clad woman asked herself as she peered out from her hiding spot, panting as the seconds ticked by.

She didn’t realize it, but even though she hadn’t been completely drained by the effects of the wish, she also hadn’t been left unaffected. Her crotch was burning, and her nipples were doing their best to poke through the bra that she still wore. If she had only tossed it out earlier today, she wouldn’t be feeling this kind of pressure on her tits, and maybe…

Anabel shook her head. “Focus, Anabel. You’re the only one that… Only one…” She started trailing off, as her eyes fell upon a boy that had just passed by her hiding spot. A boy that paid her no mind, because of course he wouldn’t. Not with how everyone else was acting…

Just looking at the boy was enough to set her heart ablaze with need, as she started panting and whining. She needed to do something to keep her lust under control. Maybe… Just maybe, indulging would help in that regard…

“Excuse me..” The older girl asked as she approached the boy, her warm breath pouring down his back as the look of restraint in her eyes rapidly vanished once he turned around. “Please fuck me, please…” She begged, as the last vestiges of her pre-wish self melted into juice between her thighs.

The boy just smiled and dropped his pants. He saw a free whore, and he knew what to do, as he forced the purple-haired slut to the ground and started ramming into her immediately, penetrating straight through her pants and panties with a powerful thrust. So what if she was wearing clothes like she wasn’t trying to be one? She was acting just like one, so she had to be one. Just like every other woman.

Her cries echoed through the sky, alongside every other woman that existed in the world. All of them, every single one, had been changed by the wish that Jirachi granted. And until somebody foolishly decided to wish them back to normal, this was how it was going to be until the end of time.

Maybe humans would think things through before they say them out loud from now on, lest they end up screwing themselves over harder just because a Pokémon happened to be listening...


End file.
